Flametail
|pastaffie=ShadowClan, ThunderClan(temporarily) |age=Approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) at death |death=Drowned under ice |kit=Flamekit |apprentice=Flamepaw |mca=Flamepaw, Flametail |mc=Flametail |starclan resident=Flametail |mother=Tawnypelt |father=Rowanclaw |brother=Tigerstar |sister=Dawnpelt |mentor=Littlecloud |temporary mentor=Cloudtail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope, The Apprentice's Quest, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Flametail is a lean, fiery dark ginger tom with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :As Briarlight nearly drowns and Jayfeather panics, Bramblestar recalls that the medicine cat struggled in the lake to rescue Flametail and nearly drowned, while failing to save the ShadowClan tom. :After Leafpool stays at ShadowClan to help Littlecloud, Cinderheart wonders if she'll stay permanently as Littlecloud hasn't had another medicine cat apprentice since the death of Flametail. Tigerheart's Shadow :When Tigerheart dies and enters StarClan, he asks Spiresight where Flametail and Rowanclaw are. As he's receiving his nine lives, he begins to recognize faces in the crowd, including his brother's. Flametail is mentioned to look young and strong with his shoulders squared as he stares proudly at Tigerheart. :As Flametail steps up to give his brother a life, he whispers that he wishes he could walk at Tigerheart's side and reunite their Clan. Flametail gives him a life for love, telling him to let his heart lead when his head doesn't know the way. :When the ceremony is over, Flametail tells Tigerheart he is the only one who can help ShadowClan. In the ''Power of Three arc Dark River :Flamekit and his siblings, Dawnkit and Tigerkit, are mentioned as the kits of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. :At the Gathering, Blackstar proudly announces the birth of the three kits. Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw realize that they are kin to these three new ShadowClan kits. :As the Gathering comes to an end, Hazelpaw eagerly tells Lionpaw that they'll have to train even harder now that there are three new warriors-to-be in ShadowClan. However, Hollypaw worries that they'll have to face their ShadowClan kin in battle one day, but Squirrelflight cuts the conversation short telling them not to talk about fighting at a Gathering. Rowanclaw reveals that he is the father when he snaps at Leafpool. To ease the tension building, Squirrelflight congratulates him on the birth of his three healthy kits. Rowanclaw replies that they are three healthy Clanborn kits, and Squirrelflight proclaims that her blessing was only true if they remain loyal to the Clan they were born to. ''Outcast :When Brambleclaw and Lionpaw visit ShadowClan to talk to Tawnypelt, they're introduced to her kits. While Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt welcome each other, Flamekit comments on how yucky the ThunderClan cats smell. Dawnkit then flings herself at Lionpaw and, instantaneously, Flamekit and Tigerkit bundle on top of him too. Tawnypelt rebukes them in how they welcome visitors, and then formally introduces her kits. :As Brambleclaw talks to Tawnypelt, Flamekit and his siblings chase Lionpaw, amused until Tawnypelt agrees to go to the Tribe with Brambleclaw. Flamekit then asks if they can come with her, but Tawnypelt responds that they're too young, while touching noses with each kit. Snowbird promises that she'll look after them, and all three kits chorus their goodbyes to Tawnypelt. Eclipse :Flamekit and his littermates almost trip Hollypaw and Tawnypelt when the warrior apprentice came to ShadowClan, requesting a help patrol. WindClan is invading ThunderClan's territory and needs backup. Tawnypelt scolds them, but Tigerkit simply wants to go to the battle. Tawnypelt apologizes on their behalf, but Hollypaw simply purrs at the sight of their short, fluffy tails. Tawnypelt coaxes them over to Snowbird and advises her to keep a sharp eye on her kits. Snowbird assures her that she knows all of the tricks they use to try and leave the camp. :Flamekit is in the ShadowClan camp after Russetfur and her patrol find Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw talking with Sol in the abandoned Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory. The patrol escorts the foursome to the ShadowClan camp to meet with Blackstar. Russetfur orders them to wait when they get to the camp. She goes to fetch Blackstar, and Flamekit and his siblings come tumbling out of the nursery to meet the cats. :Flamekit jumps over to Hollypaw and plays with her tail. He displays particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. He wonders why Jaypaw isn't looking at him. Jaypaw quickly turns his head to look at him. Startled, Flamekit comments how his eyes are staring. Jaypaw calmly replies that he is blind. Flamekit wonders how Jaypaw arrived to ShadowClan's camp, and Jaypaw simply replies that he walked. Flamekit shyly says goodbye to Jaypaw. Ivytail coaxes them away, ordering them to play with their own Clanmates. ''Long Shadows :Flamepaw and his siblings are now apprentices, but are not assigned mentors because Sol has taken over ShadowClan. :He is found with Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, and Tawnypelt on ThunderClan territory by a patrol consisting of Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Cinderheart, and Cloudtail. Tawnypelt explains that she does not want herself or her kits living in a Clan that no longer looks to their warrior ancestors. While Ashfur strongly opposes bringing them to camp, Cloudtail agrees, and expects Firestar to make the final decision. :Flamepaw asks where the rest of the Clan is, and learns that most of them are in camp, since it is still quite early. On the way to the camp, while Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw ask Hollyleaf several questions about ThunderClan territory, Flamepaw seems to be the most quiet and respectful of the three. :Dawnpaw asks if they can hunt, and Tigerpaw tells her no, since they are in another Clan's territory. Hollyleaf calmly tells them that they will most likely eat when they get to camp. Flamepaw politely thanks her for their hospitality. Flamepaw and his Clanmates appear to be very close to starving, giving Hollyleaf some concerns for their health. :When they finally get to camp, Brambleclaw gives them permission to help themselves to prey, which is quite plentiful. As they eat, Brambleclaw takes Tawnypelt to see Firestar in his den. Flamepaw asks Hollyleaf where they are going, and Hollyleaf tells him. Meanwhile, the ThunderClan cats observe the fresh-kill pile, and see that the apprentices have eaten all the dry prey. Hollyleaf scolds them, and Flamepaw apologizes for his siblings. Dawnpaw explains that Sol told them that cats can only depend on themselves to survive. When Hollyleaf asks her about cats that cannot hunt for themselves, Dawnpaw says that she would not let any cat starve, and Tigerpaw tells his sister not to listen to Sol. He explains that Sol will not let them train to be warriors. Flamepaw adds that Sol will not allow him to train to be a medicine cat. He was to be Littlecloud's apprentice, but there are no more mentors, and Blackstar is to be called Blackfoot now. As the kits continue to wait for their mother to reappear from Firestar's den. Dawnpaw asks if they are going to join ThunderClan. Flamepaw does not want to, because Leafpool already has an apprentice and he wants to be the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. :During the discussion on whether the ShadowClan apprentices stay, they are constantly referred to as kits. The apprentices correct them, since they are indeed apprentices. Some cats, such as Spiderleg argue that ShadowClan's problem is not ThunderClan's problem. Cloudtail counters, since the cats are moving to ThunderClan, it is indeed their problem. Firestar angrily silences the Clan, and announces that they may stay as long as they want. Firestar announces that the apprentices will train alongside Foxpaw and Icepaw. :When the meeting disbands, Brambleclaw tells the apprentices to go meet Firestar. The cats seem to be nervous about meeting him, but Lionblaze tells them that they will be fine. Firestar assigns them mentors for the time being. Since Leafpool already had Jaypaw as an apprentice, Flamepaw is forced to train as a warrior with Cloudtail as his temporary ThunderClan mentor. He, Cloudtail, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw go with Sandstorm, Whitewing, and their mentors to the clearing for some hunting practice. As they leave, Lionblaze is glad that the siblings will not receive an unfair advantage in the future by learning ThunderClan battle moves. He also wonders if any of the siblings are receiving training from Tigerstar. :Hollyleaf, because of the new arrivals, becomes determined to stop Sol from destroying the warrior code. She, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze discuss a plan involving the ShadowClan apprentices and creating a fake sign to trick ShadowClan into returning their beliefs to StarClan. When the apprentices return from hunting, they prepare to talk to them. The apprentices are very dirty from hunting in the unfamiliar territory. Hollyleaf gets Foxpaw and Icepaw to change the elders' bedding, giving the three cats a perfect opportunity to talk to the apprentices. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf take the apprentices behind the warriors den. The five cats pass the greencough-filled medicine cat's den, and Flamepaw looks over curiously. :Jaypaw comes in then and starts to inform the three ShadowClan apprentices about their idea. Dejectedly, Flamepaw argues that no one can get rid of Sol and Jaypaw answers that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and him can by making a fake sign. Flamepaw and his siblings are baffled and after a moment, Flamepaw asks if making a fake sign would anger StarClan. Jaypaw informs Flamepaw that StarClan asked him to bring back Blackstar's faith and then asks where they should set up the sign. Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw start to bicker over where they should have it until Dawnpaw brings up the question of how they would get Littlecloud and Blackstar to the undetermined place. Flamepaw suggests that they could report several cats trespassing, and Tigerpaw suggests a sighting of a fox. Dawnpaw rebukes both of them especially putting down the fox idea until Flamepaw suggests that they could take fox dung and leave a trail. Dawnpaw still puts down the idea and Flamepaw suggests that they could pelt Blackstar and Littlecloud with acorns thinking that they would come from StarClan. Dawnpaw is completely against the idea and tackles Flamepaw for his stupidity. In the confined space, Flamepaw and Dawnpaw playfully wrestle until Flamepaw accidentally kicks Hollyleaf in the stomach. Snarling, she then breaks up the fight. After the incident, Flamepaw asks Jaypaw what the sign will be and he responds that they'll first have to get there. :The six cats head off to ShadowClan territory, but Flamepaw complains that he is hungry. Jaypaw snaps that there is barely enough prey for ThunderClan, but seeing the guilty looks on the ShadowClan apprentices' faces, Lionblaze allays them saying that they could possibly pick something on the way to ShadowClan. :Once Jaypaw works out what the sign is, Flamepaw looks uneasy. Flamepaw asks if they're sure this is the only way they can return home, and Dawnpaw tells him that this is their best bet. Flamepaw concedes and starts helping with the tree Lionblaze and Tigerpaw are working on. :Tigerpaw and Hollyleaf are sent to go get Littlecloud and Blackstar and Tigerpaw spots Littlecloud. Tigerpaw tells Littlecloud that Dawnpaw and Flamepaw are at the ShadowClan border wanting to come back to ShadowClan. Littlecloud understands and goes to find Blackstar, meanwhile Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw are hiding when Toadfoot appears. Everyone but Flamepaw gets ready for the fake sign until Flamepaw informs them that it's not Blackstar, but Toadfoot. Lionblaze and Flamepaw creep around the marsh and attack Toadfoot. Together, they pin down Toadfoot and start dragging him behind a clump of bracken. Toadfoot's yowls are cut short by Flamepaw when he pushes his Clanmate's head to the ground and puts his paws over Toadfoot's jaw. :Once Littlecloud and Blackstar appear, Jaypaw and Dawnpaw knock down the trees and Jaypaw impersonates a StarClan cat. However, when their ruse is about to be discovered, Raggedstar and Runningnose appear, and Blackstar regains his belief in StarClan. Toadfoot then exclaims that they faked a sign from StarClan but Flamepaw reconciles him with the future of believing in StarClan and having ShadowClan reunited. ''Sunrise :It is revealed that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He is surprised when Jayfeather remembers him and tells him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presents Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wanted to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He is also present at the Gathering when Hollyleaf reveals that she and her brothers aren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but of Leafpool and Crowfeather, not being kin to Flamepaw at all. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Flametail has now earned his full medicine cat name though he is still Littlecloud's apprentice. :At a Gathering, Lionblaze notices Tigerheart and Dawnpelt sitting next to Flametail as Jayfeather touches noses with Littlecloud. Lionblaze remembers when they had brought the three siblings to ThunderClan and welcomed them cautiously, but they had soon left after the loner, Sol, was driven out. Sadly, Lionblaze remembers how he thought that they were kin at one point. :When the questing cats are led to ShadowClan's camp, Dawnpelt and Flametail rush up to Tigerheart and touch noses with him joyfully, welcoming him back. Flametail congratulates Tigerheart for saving the Clans, commenting that it'll take a while for the lake to fill up while rubbing his muzzle against Tigerheart's shoulder. Fading Echoes :Flametail is seen at the Moonpool meeting with the rest of the medicine cats. He playfully teases his mentor, Littlecloud, about how old he is getting. Jayfeather is about to walk in his dream to see if he knew anything about Tigerheart meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, and wonders if Flametail may be being trained with him too. In Flametail's dream, Runningnose wants to tell him something, but it is not shown in the story. Night Whispers :Flametail is near the ThunderClan border when Lionblaze and Cinderheart go for a late night walk. He angers Lionblaze by blaming him for Russetfur's death before walking off, and appears to be bitter about the ThunderClan cat killing the ShadowClan deputy. :Later, he shows great concern for his ailing mentor, Littlecloud, who is falling ill. Littlecloud protests, telling Flametail that he is fine, although it is clear that he is far from fine and needs to rest. He checks wounds after the battle while his Clanmates discuss battle tactics for future war with ThunderClan. When Flametail goes to the Moonpool upon Blackstar's request, he receives a warning from Raggedstar that ShadowClan must stand alone, but Littlecloud convinces Blackstar otherwise. Flametail also has continuous dreams about falling into darkness. Throughout these visions and dreams, Flametail is completely puzzled, and does not know what to make sense of it. :He runs into a patrol while searching for herbs. Pinepaw reports falling into brambles, and Flametail rushes to the snow drift into which Pinepaw had fallen. He finds good borage and is glad, even though he knows it will do little to help in leaf-bare with greencough. After taking the borage back to camp, he quarrels with his mentor about the fact that he doesn't go to the Moonpool, still believing that the other medicine cats could not be trusted. The quarrel extends to Littlecloud's friendship with Cinderpelt. He then goes out with a patrol to collect more borage. He has a vision of drowning and hurtles into Dawnpelt, knocking her away from an ice-covered puddle. :When the lake freezes over, after giving herbs to coughing cats, Flametail joins the other cats in playing Prey-stone on it. When the ice cracks, he falls through, only to find that the ice has closed over him and there is no way out. Jayfeather tries to save him from drowning, but an ugly, bulging-eyed, hairless cat, revealed to be Rock, tells Jayfeather to let go of him, saying it was Flametail's time to die, not his. Jayfeather lets Flametail go, and Flametail is trapped under the layer of ice with no way of getting to the surface, and drowns. :Almost as soon as he arrives in StarClan, he is lured into the Dark Forest by voices calling his name and a rustling bush, where Brokenstar orders Ivypaw to kill him. Ivypaw states that once you are dead, you can't be killed, thinking it's a trick question. Brokenstar tells her it's possible, watching Ivypaw as she makes her decision whether to harm the ginger medicine cat or not. Ivypaw does not want to kill him, however, she needs to gain the trust from the Dark Forest so she can act as a spy, and she realizes that attacking Flametail may be her only option. She is about to, but Tigerheart stops her by blocking her, claiming that he won't let anyone destroy what was left of his brother. Seeing Tigerheart defending his brother, Tigerstar lets Flametail go, stating that Tigerheart's brother has his blood running through his veins and that Flametail was no threat and only mixes herbs. Sign of the Moon :In the Dark Forest, Tigerheart mentions to Ivypool how she was prepared to kill Flametail. Ivypool reminisces then on when Brokenstar tried to make her kill him for unknowingly walking into the Dark Forest. :When Yellowfang leads Jayfeather through StarClan's hunting grounds, he spots Barkface pointing something out on a clump of thyme to Flametail. When Flametail spots Jayfeather, he invites him to come join him and Barkface. Although Jayfeather wanted to join the medicine cats, Yellowfang tugged him on, and he responds to Flametail that another time would work. The Forgotten Warrior :Although he doesn't appear, Tigerheart confesses to Dovewing that he is worried about Dawnpelt, as she seems convinced to get Jayfeather to pay for Flametail's death. He notes that if a cat would lose their sibling, they would want to blame anyone - not just a crack of ice. At a Gathering, Dawnpelt announces that Flametail was killed by Jayfeather, and Tigerheart backs her up. The Clan leaders are unsure what to do, and the medicine cats state that Flametail had never visited them to figure out the truth. While Jayfeather is quickly escorted home, Squirrelflight tells Jayfeather that Dawnpelt had been driven mad by grief. When Lionblaze is confused on how Jayfeather was accused of Flametail's murder, Hollyleaf looks at him gravely and states that Dawnpelt's brother died, and Jayfeather was there, and that's all that Dawnpelt needed. The Last Hope :Jayfeather is thinking about how Dawnpelt accused him of drowning Flametail. Yellowfang is told to go find Flametail, at Jayfeather's wishes, but refuses, leaving Leafpool to attempt to get Jayfeather to visit Flametail, trying to persuade him that Jayfeather did not murder him. Mothwing visits Jayfeather, and they start talking and they both wish Flametail could tell one of them that he wasn't murdered. Flametail is also mentioned when a WindClan patrol finds Jayfeather in a thorn bush and Crouchpaw exclaims that he is the medicine cat that killed Flametail. Mothwing finds a reed burning in RiverClan territory, and she leads Jayfeather towards it. Jayfeather exclaims that it is like a tail burning with flame, thinking that Flametail might be the fourth cat in the prophecy of the three, and goes to the Moonpool to speak with him. :Jayfeather attempts to find him so that he can tell Littlecloud and the other medicine cats that his death was an accident. When Jayfeather finds him in ShadowClan territory of StarClan, as StarClan is now divided, he has hard feelings toward Jayfeather and ThunderClan; as he thought it was a stupid way to die, and since he was almost killed by Ivypool when he wandered into the Dark Forest. Jayfeather then gets stuck in mud and can't break free of its grasp, and Flametail refuses to help him, wanting Jayfeather to feel the way he felt when he drowned. Eventually, Flametail changes his mind when Spottedleaf snaps at him and helps her pull him out. Soon after all three of them find Littlecloud, Kestrelflight, and Willowshine. Littlecloud asks him why he didn't show himself to him, and Flametail replies by saying he has been hiding ever since he died. Flametail tells the medicine cats that Jayfeather did not murder him. Jayfeather then tells him he completed his destiny, and Flametail comments that it is odd that he had to wait until he died to complete his destiny. He tells Jayfeather that no matter what, he will stand with all of the Clans. As Jayfeather's dream ebbs, Spottedleaf tells him that Flametail is not the fourth cat in the prophecy. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Although Littlecloud has not taken an apprentice since Flametail died, Littlecloud and his former apprentice reunite with each other at the medicine cats' half-moon Gathering at the Moonpool. While visiting StarClan, Flametail and his former mentor happily share tongues, while their former leader, Blackstar, looks on approvingly. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Runningnose and Littlecloud's page that Littlecloud was devastated that Flametail drowned after falling through the ice on the lake but didn’t blame Jayfeather for failing to save him. It is mentioned on Tawnypelt’s page that all Tawnypelt wanted was security, peace and loyalty to her Clan and she found that in Rowanclaw who fathered her kits: Flametail, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. :Flametail has his own page. Flametail was the son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw and littermates of Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. He became an apprentice when Blackstar gave up faith in StarClan and listened to Sol, so was not given a mentor and his mother took him and his siblings to ThunderClan. Flamepaw was angry because he was about to become Littlecloud's apprentice but was intrigued with his kin, Lionblaze, Jaypaw and Hollyleaf. He and his siblings were keen to help with Jaypaw’s plan of a fake StarClan sign. He was rewarded for helping by the sight of StarClan cats. This sealed his belief and made him even more determined to become Littlecloud's apprentice. :After returning to ShadowClan, he was made medicine cat apprentice. Early on in his medicine cat role, he was faced with much responsibility because his mentor fell ill. On a visit to the Moonpool, he was warned that a time of war was coming and each Clan had to stand alone in order to survive. Flametail was able to convince Blackstar to cut themselves off from other Clans. As well, Flametail experienced visions of drowning, engulfed in water trapped by ice, slipping into shallow water would startle him with visions. He interpreted this as another warning and prepared harder. His Clanmates saw him as exhausted and haunted by dreams so they invited him on the lake for a game of prey-stone. The ice broke and he drowned, trapped underneath. He was aware of Jayfeather trying to save him but not mentioned by name, Rock was pushing him back. Flametail is then noted that while in StarClan, he was watching his Clanmates battle gainst the Dark Forest. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan blood through his grandfather, Tigerstar , and ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt. *Kate believes that if Flametail was still alive, he would stay with ShadowClan and turn rogue, as Kate states that 'although I like him, but I don't remember him as an outside the box thinker'.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *Either he or his brother, Tigerstar, were mentioned as female. *He is mistakenly shown with green eyes on the cover of ''Night Whispers,Revealed on Vicky's facebook and mistakenly described with amber eyes. *It is mentioned that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt schemed to make a false StarClan prophecy, forgetting to mention that Flametail also helped. This is also mentioned later in the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Rowanclaw: Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Tigerstar: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: Nieces: :Sleekwhisker: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Mistlekit: Great Uncles: :Lionheart: :Snowkit: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations es:Rosillode:Flammenschweiffi:Liekkihäntäfr:Plume de Flammeru:Огнехвостnl:Vlamstaartpl:Płomienny Ogon Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Main characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:StarClan cats Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Medicine cats Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters